Mio Kunosato
Mio Kunosato (久野里 澪), is a neuroscientist, a Gigalomania expert, and one of the main characters of CHAOS;CHILD. During the events of the C;C she is temporarily working at Freesia as an Information broker, while also researching Chaos;Child syndrome at Hekiho Academy. She works together with Shinjou and Momose to try find the culprits behind the Return of the New Generation Madness. She wears the Hekihou uniform below her lab coat even though she isn't seen in any senior classes in the academy. Appearance Mio is a relatively tall girl. She has dark blue hair that she ties into a ponytail and sharp looking purple eyes. While working she wears a long white labcoat over a Hekiho Academy sailor uniform. In her free time she wears a long-sleeved bare shoulder shirt and long jeans, also wearing what seems to be a fang necklace. Personality Mio can be seen as a cold, harsh and serious person. She can act very rudely to people, disregarding their age or occupation. She supposedly hates Gigalomaniacs, claiming she has a desire of killing them. In opposition to her usual demeanor, she can be quite nice, and is essentially good at heart. Plot and Background Mio is born to two married, yet geographically seperated parents. In her early youth and elementary school days, she often travels between Japan, where her mother lives, and North America, where her father is working. She is neglected by her parents, who show little to no affection toward her, and, in her mother's case, act in an abusive manner. Such an example for neglect is on Mio's 7th birthday, when she tries making dinner for her and her mother due to the latter being busy, and ending up dirtying her mother's working table, to which her mother responds by slapping her and locking her outside of the apartment. Mio could be described as a stubborn and rebellious, yet a kind-at-heart child, properties which would often get her into scuffles with other kids. In November 6th, 2009, the Shibuya Earthquake occurs, causing her and her mother to move to America. The relocation leads to her and her mother staying for a time in America with both her father. Although both Mio's parents and her are, at this time, living together, her parents still don't show much interest in spending time with her, mostly focusing on their own work. Shortly after her and her mother's resettlement, Mio informs her parents that she is interested in moving away to a boarding school, a decision which her parents cheerfully support, supposedly due to their relief of not having to deal with Mio's presence. In the boarding school, Mio absorbs herself with studying excessively to what was taught at school, escaping in her mind from the psychological effects caised by her neglectful parents, past bullying, and uncaring teachers. This excessive studying eventually leads the boarding school's teachers to having her skip grades from 8th to 10th grade. Mio eventually develops a particular interest in neuroscience. Mio claims she had no particular reason for choosing neuroscience, but that it was possibly due to her fascination with what made people act the way they did. During her research, Mio often illegally hacks the servers of a local university, Viktor Chondria, and eventually decides to physically attend one of the lectures there. once she arrives to a lecture, she silently mocks it, calling it "child's play" compared to the research she does by herself. on her way out, she is confronted by the same professor who had given the lecture. He angrily asks her why she got inside, but lets her go, still angry, after Makise Kurisu budges in, lying to him about Mio being her long distanced relative from Japan, and that she had told her to wait for her lecture inside the university. After the professor goes away, Mio insults him, but before she proceeds with her roasts, Kurisu grabs her to the cafeteria. Kurisu asks Mio to speak in Japanese, seeing as two of the professor's goons are spying on them. To Mio's surprise, in their conversation, Kurisu refers to Mio in her full name, asking her why she was accessing the servers of the university to which Mio replies that it was only to extend her research. Kurisu notes that she has read one of Mio's theses, (implying she had access to Mio's computer). Lastly, once Kurisu confirms with Mio that the only reason she had been accessing the servers was to help with her research, she hands her a form giving her permission to audit classes, and limited access to the university's servers. A year passes, and Mio is frequently doing research in Kurisu's lab, showing up at her high school only seldom. Kurisu is invited to present at a science conference to which some of her lab's investors will attend, obligating her to attend. Mio is dragged by Kurisu to the event, where the act of interacting with the attendees serves a hard task to the latter. Just when Kurisu finds an excuse to excuse herself together with Mio from a conversation with one of the guests, they encounter Claire Coleman, who serves as the head of a large neuroscience research institute, together with a young girl named beth. Coleman praises Kurisu for her research, calling it and invites her to her research facility. During Kurisu's presentation, beth's noise cancelling earbuds malfunction, causing her to panic and run to the bathroom. She climbs onto the sink and approaches a clock on the wall. Beth is calming to the sounds of the ticking clock when Mio suddenly enters the bathroom, startling Beth and causing her to slip and fall off to the ground. During the events of Chaos;Child, she works as a neuroscientist at the American Viktor Chondria university. She has flown to Shibuya in order to research the Chaos;Child syndrome, with the additional secret goal of hunting down members of the Committee of 300. Trivia *She is good friends with Makise Kurisu. *She is fluent in both Japanese and English due to having lived in both Japan and the US. *She is good with children. *She is supposedly an acquaintance of Itaru Hashida (Daru), most probably knowing him through Kurisu. She probably uses his help at one point in Chaos;Child. Gallery Kei.png|Mio narrating Shibuya News as "Kei" Mio Autopsy.png|Mio and Shinjo at the autopsy of the 4th murder case Mio pat.png Category:Characters Category:Main Characters